


Сладкий сон

by Jane_Dragon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, murders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon
Summary: Геральт встречает Лютика в богом забытой таверне спустя несколько лет после ссоры.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	Сладкий сон

Это было после очередного похода за нечистью. Чёртова кикимора бегала от него по болотам весь день, а Геральт гонялся за ней весь день, ведя за собой Плотву и слушая бесконечное бренчание, исходящее от Лютика. Конечно, он нашёл эту тварь. Как выяснилось, бегала она из-за своей кладки, стараясь увести охотника подальше. Естественно, когда кикимора поняла, что Ведьмак не отступит так просто, она начала сражаться в два раза усердней и вместо того, чтобы разобраться с мерзостью так же, как и с остальными её сородичами, ему пришлось потратить на это весь гребанный день. И, конечно, понятно, что Геральт к концу этого дня был вымотан, устал и голоден. Единственное, чего Ведьмак хотел прямо сейчас, это прийти в приятное место, наесться как следует и проспать до полудня. Но нет, блять! Теперь ещё два часа тащиться по болотам вместе со смердящей головой твари и распевающим бардом на хвосте. 

Наверное, вы и сами поняли, что когда охотник добрался до деревушки, он был мягко говоря не в лучшем настроении. Просто в ярости. Все, кто приблизился бы к нему сейчас, получили бы мечом по шее или кинжалом в живот. Все, кроме Лютика. По прежнему поющий идиот весело шагал вслед за угрюмым Ведьмаком, будто бы это не он весь день колобродил по болотам. И почему он был так уверен в своей безопасности?..

И, конечно, именно в эту самую минуту нашёлся несчастный крестьянин обнаруживший монстра и желающий от него избавиться. 

— Белый Волк! Белый Волк!.. — Ведьмак остановился, поджидая едва бежавшего престарелого мужика. Спина охотника излучала негодование, но от денег просто так отказываться было нельзя и пришлось смириться. — Слава богу, что ты здесь, — подоспел старикашка. — Представь себе, Победитель монстров, моя жёнушка оборотнем обернулась. Вот прям вчера!.. Дочурку нашу загрызла, эх-х... Меня вот, чуть не искусала до полусмерти. А потом в лес — фьють!.. И нет её. Другой бы радовался, а меня вот страх гложет. Мало ли, придёт опять чудовище. Убьешь её, а? Я заплачу. — закончил наконец длинную тираду старик. Геральт порядком утомился, слушая сбивчивое враньё. И как вчера могла быть полная луна, если это был месяц? Зачем ему врать тоже непонятно, но деньги штука редкая и за любую возможность надо хвататься. 

— Хорошо. Завтра принесу её голову, — выдохнул Ведьмак и продолжил путь к такой вожделенной кровати, искренне надеясь, что больше никто не посмеет прервать его. 

Лютик за спиной угрожал сочинить балладу о вредной кикиморе, женщине-которая-оборотень-но-кажется-нет и муже-предателе. Геральт молчал и думал о том, что если бард и правда приступит к сочинительству, чей-нибудь очень знакомый нам кулак как следует ему врежет. Ну просто потому что задолбало.

И вот глаза цвета солнца и лютиков выхватили из толкучки и ненужных вывесок ту единственную, что была нужна ему. Неповторимую. Манящую. Очаровывающую. ,,Харчевня у Борка’’ — гласила она. Ведьмак привязал Плотву к деревянному столбу и вошёл внутрь, окунаясь в тепло, шум и запах алкоголя. За стойкой виднелся низкий и тучный хозяин. Глаза Лютика, до этого весело блуждающие по посетителям наткнулись на владельца и мгновенно помрачнели.

— Ге-е-еральт... — потянул за рукав рубашки Волка бард. — Пойдём, выйдем. У меня важная новость. Охотник одарил спутника вопросительно-саркастичным взглядом, но покорно последовал за ним на свежий воздух. — Короче, тут такое дело... Хозяин этой харчевни мой старый знакомый и мне бы очень и очень не хотелось с ним встречаться... Может в лесу заночуем, пожа-а-а-алуйста?.. — вопрошающе протянул Лютик, наблюдая как ярость в глазах Геральта плещет через край.

— Лютик!.. — прорычал лишившийся всех своих желаний одновременно Ведьмак. И причём прорычал мягко сказано. Люди отшатнулись, разбежались по домам, заперлись и загородили двери мебелью, а некоторые вообще решили навестить дальних родственников, живущих за несколько десятков километров от этого городка. Шумная улица быстро опустела и только виновник всего этого остался стоять на месте, потупив глаза.

Волк буркнул нечленораздельное проклятье, отвязал Плотву, вскочил на неё и во весь опор помчался в лес, предоставив барду уникальную возможность следовать за ним по шуму и следам подков лошади.

Когда Лютик наконец нашёл место стоянки, ужин был готов, Плотва щипала травку, а всё ещё дувшийся и видимо поевший Геральт сидел облокотившись о дерево и смотрел куда-то вдаль, застыв как статуя. Бард хмыкнул, взял птичью ногу.

— Надеюсь ты её не отравил, — неудачно пошутил он, получив в ответ многозначительное молчание, даже привычного ,,Хм’’ не наблюдалось. Менестрель расстроился. Ведьмака и раньше нельзя было назвать хорошим собеседником, а сейчас вообще трындец полный.

Жадно откусив кусок мяса, Лютик довольно промычал какую-то похвалу. Еда у Геральта всегда получалась ну очень вкусной.

Судя по утихшему чавканью, несносный хвост наконец доел и теперь, о чудо, стоял абсолютно(!) молча. Потом принял какое-то решение, зашуршал в сумках, побренчал лютней, доставая её и прошагал к Ведьмаку. Тот в свою очередь напустил на себя самый злобный вид из своего арсенала. Как и следовало ожидать, Лютика это нисколечко не испугало. Наоборот, он пристроился совсем близко, так, что мужчина чувствовал тепло исходящее от его тела. Сыграл пару аккордов на своём бесовском инструменте. Призадумался. Опустил голову на плечо Победителя Чудовищ. Видимо обдумывал текст своей новой баллады. Ему б ещё подумать, как он будет играть со сломанными пальцами. Геральт продолжал буравить взглядом листву. 

Ведьмак задремал. Очнулся он примерно через полчаса по своим ощущениям. Костёр потух, на лес спустилась темнота. Благо, он мог видеть многое, благодаря ведьмачьему зрению. А вот Лютика по прежнему не было слышно. Опустив голову вниз, Волк увидел спутника. Тот спал приоткрыв рот и цепляясь пальцами за чёрную кожаную броню. Каштановые волосы растрепались, спадали на лицо. На щеке алела свежая царапинка, видимо задел ветку. Наполовину расстегнутый камзол съехал на бок. Бард выглядел беззащитней обычного, хотелось обнять его крепко-крепко и защитить от мира в кольце рук. Разумеется, Ведьмак не обнял его настолько сильно, но положил одну руку Лютику на плечо, что в его понимании было высшей степенью нежности. С друзьями в смысле.

Очередное ,,Хм’’ прорезало воздух, прежде чем вымотанный Геральт позволил себе провалиться в сон. Где-то чавкала листьями Плотва. 

Сраная таверна. Гребаный невкусный эль. Геральт устал. Он просто хотел выпить чего-нибудь, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего цинтрийский эль, но то, что ему дали больше походило на лошадиную мочу. Ведьмак хотел провести тут одну ночь и отправиться дальше, на поиски денег и монстров. Внезапно сквозь пьяный шум заведения прорезались звуки лютни. Такой знакомой... Лютик, блять! И каким ветром этого барда вообще сюда занесло?! Он бы предпочёл с ними не встречаться после того, что ему наговорил. Конечно, он пытался найти Лютика после ссоры, но тот будто сквозь землю провалился, и Геральт оставил поиски, а теперь встречает его в жопе мира. Великолепно, спасибо, матушка судьба! 

Звуки лютни приближались видимо, менестрель обходил всё заведение по кругу. Такая знакомая мелодия... Одна из тех, чьё сочинение Ведьмак не пропустил мимо ушей. Толпа расступалась, пропуская барда.

,,Только бы он не зашёл в этот угол’’ — молился Геральт. 

Ему было стыдно это признавать, но он не знал как смотреть в глаза тому, кого он так жестоко предал. Он не знал, какие слова сказать, чтобы его простили. Сам бы он никогда бы не забыл о таком предательстве. И как обычно, судьба не оказалась к нему благосклонна. 

Лютик был в паре метров от него, когда ярко-синие глаза наткнулись на белоснежную шевелюру Ведьмака. Геральт заметил, как помрачнело лицо барда. Благо, тот уже заканчивал выступление.

— Эй, эй! А спой ,,Чеканную монету’’ — поступило предложение от двух пьяного вида парней. Даже не дождавшись ответа, они начали петь. — Когда скромняга бард...

— Я больше не пою эту песню. — Менестрель, даже не смотря на недовольных молодых людей, с вызовом уставился в желтые глаза бывшего напарника, будто говоря ему: ,,Ну что, понял, мудила? Ты мне больше не нужен.’’ Геральту стало больно. Когда он успел всё это проебать? Каменная броня Ведьмака, державшаяся все эти годы, начала трещать по швам, угрожая рассыпаться в прах. Бард убрал лютню в расписной чехол и вышел в ночь. Чуткие глаза Волка углядели двух людей, последовавших за ним. Стало как-то беспокойно.

Лютику было страшно. Два парня из таверны выперлись за ним и теперь угрожали ножом, приперев его к холодной каменной стенке. Дрожащей рукой, бард пытался нащупать кинжал в чехле, спрятанный в одежде. Лишние слои мешали. Сердце колотилось где то в глотке, глаза бегали, силясь найти выход из положения.

— Ба-а-а-ардик, а спой нам песенку, — слащаво протянул один из них, видимо главный в этой парочке. — Или тебя лучше выебать, как наверняка делал твой драгоценненький Ведьмачок? Не бойся, миленький сладенький мальчик, я позову друзей и мы пустим тебя по кругу, как последнюю шлюшку. Теперь мне уже твоя песенка не нужна, надо было раньше соглашаться. И дружок твой тебя не спасёт, бросил он тебя, нашёл шлюху получше. Ничего, уж мы то тебя научим, как правильно трахаться, а ему отправим твою голову в твоей сраной лютне. Нравится идея? Нет? Ну ничего, зато нам нравится, — угрожающий монолог, сладенько льющийся на нервы. Измученный мозг менестреля выхватил из потока угроз самую малость, но и этого хватало. Открыв рот посильнее, бард завопил что есть мочи, но немногое успело вырваться из его рта — его грубо заткнули рукой и прошептали на ухо, — кричи, не кричи — никто тебя не услышит и не спасёт...

— Ошибаешься.

Такой родной голос... 

Геральт проследовал за Лютиком тенью. Недоброе предчувствие глодало его и, как оказалось, не зря. Его бывшего барда зажали в углу те самые двое парней, и, судя по виду жертвы, он только что услышал достаточно угроз. Правда Ведьмак услышал только последнюю фразу. Мозг мгновенно выдал издевательский ответ, заставивший двух без-пяти-минут-трупов обернуться к нему.

— О, а вот и наш второй гость пожаловал!.. Присоединишься к своему напарничку?

Заскрежетал меч, вынимаемый из ножен. Два коротких взмаха — и на земле лежат трупы. Лютик отряхнулся, повернулся к Геральту и проронил:

— Ублюдок ты, Ведьмак. Думаешь, пришёл, спас меня, поманил пальчиком, и я снова буду бегать за тобой как собачонка? Нет уж, прости. Меня это заебало, дорогой. Больше не подходи ко мне или я наплюю на все свои устои и прикончу тебя, невзирая на то, что ты тренированный воин. Уходи, Геральт из Ривии. И никогда больше не появляйся в моей жизни.

Бард повернулся и ушёл обратно в таверну, оставив Ведьмака стоять в груде осколков от брони, что веками защищала его.

Как? Когда?!. Когда бард научился ранить так больно?.. Как смог сломать броню, которую Ведьмак наращивал десятилетиями, дабы никто не смог добраться до уязвимого места? Это не укладывалось в голове и рвало теперь обнаженную душу на части. Было больно. За сотню лет камень просто прирос к охотнику и терять его было больно почти физически.

,,Ну и хер с ним! Не хочет — не надо.’’ — решил Геральт. 

Конечно, кому как не ему было знать, что никакого хера не случится, уж точно не с Лютиком. Но не мог же он бегать за бардом! Рыкнув под нос, Волк ушёл в комнату.

На рассвете Геральт сбежал через окно, оседлал Плотву и уехал дальше. От своего бывшего барда, кислого пива и двух трупов, лежащих в сыром переулке.

Он ехал по лесу весь день и остановился, когда закатное солнце позолотило верхушки деревьев. Расседлал лошадь, привязал её, разложил себе нехитрую подстилку из плаща и подушку из седла, развёл костёр. Больше делать было нечего. Как же он оказывается скучает по бессмысленным балладам Лютика, что скрашивали тишину в такие вечера. Казалось, что лютня и бард были в другой жизни, много веков назад. Теперь ни лютни, ни Лютика. Только лесная тишина. Даже птицы не пели, что заставило Ведьмака немного напрячься, до боли вслушиваясь в лес, стараясь уловить хоть звук. И он этот звук уловил. Его уловил бы любой, даже тот кто не имеет такого слуха. И звук этот являлся ничем иным как криком ужаса. Знакомым, таким. Даже слишком.

— Лютик, блять!

Геральт судорожно копошился в сумке, звеня бутылочками. Опрокинул в себя один. Конечно, это может оказаться кто-то совсем слабый, но лучше не рисковать. Схватил серебряный меч, а вот броню надеть уже не успевал. Кинулся на крик и увидел барда с трудом уворачивавшегося от атак...  
Цеметавра. Ну, Лютик! Почему, почему ты не мог найти кого попроще. Как ты вообще умудрился его найти, а? Король падальщиков, один из самых опасных монстров гонялся за менестрелем, у которого почти не осталось сил. Судорожно втянув воздух, Геральт с рыком ринулся в бой.

Лютик стоял прижавшись спиной к дереву. Было страшно. Сердце заходилось в истерике, руки дрожали и потели. Страшно было не за себя. За Геральта. Затаив дыханье, бард наблюдал.

Танец смерти, вспышки меча, мельтешащие в сумерках фигуры, рык зверя.  
Вдруг Геральт ошибётся? Вдруг его жизнь закончится прямо здесь, прямо сейчас? А ведь Лютик не успел ему сказать так много чего.

Звон, рёв, всполох.  
Ведьмак нападал, рассекая воздух со свистом, рвано выдыхал через рот, отбивал атаки чудовища, вымотался вконец и... победил.  
Победил, для того чтобы увидеть Лютика, медленно сползающего по дереву и держащегося за рваную рану на груди.

Бард очнулся от тупой ноющей боли в груди. Было страшно. Когда то давно, в прошлой жизни, Геральт рассказывал, что раны нанесённые цеметаврами чрезвычайно опасны. Плечо болело. Несмело подняв едва слушающуюся руку, Лютик попробовал было коснуться раны. Она была крепко перетянута бинтами. Неужто Ведьмак? И правда, скорее всего он. Костёр, привязанная Плотва и сам охотник на монстров, сидящий на бревне со спрятанной в руках головой. Спит? Лютик вгляделся в ведьмачье лицо. Проблеском мелькнуло золото глаз. Или нет? Наверно показалось.

Бард пошатываясь встал и, прихрамывая, направился к стене из деревьев. Юлиан не идиот, чтобы оставаться наедине со своим врагом. Да, врагом. Геральт его враг. Навеки, и ничто не изменит этого мнения. Страшно было снова отправляться в чащу леса с кучей монстров, но всё лучше, чем коротать последние деньки в компании ненавидящего тебя человека. Или мутанта. Не суть. Когда Лютик уже ступил в чащу, за спиной раздался голос.

— Куда это мы собрались? — о, эти волчьи глаза, снисходительная улыбка. В такие моменты хотелось разорвать Геральта на части. Впрочем, за последние полтора года это желание стало для барда привычным.

— Мне казалось, что я ясно выразился, Ведьмак.

Лютик выплюнул слово ,,Ведьмак’’ с таким отвращением, что даже самому твердолобому крестьянину стало ясно, что бард теперь относится к Белому Волку так же, как и остальные. С отвращением. Ненавистью. Он больше для него не Геральт. Не Угрюмая Рожа. Не защитник от монстров. Он Ведьмак, сучий сын, блядский мутант. Теперь барду оставалось только запахнуть страхом, чтобы добить охотника окончательно. Особых усилий для этого не требовалось. Сердце больше не защищённое броней покрывалось кровью за считанные секунды.

От постороннего человека может и укрылась бы боль Геральта, но Лютик, который знал его так хорошо заметил, как вздрогнул воин от его слов, как участилось дыхание, как сжались кулаки. Ведьмаку было больно. Барда это не останавливало. Пусть почувствует то, что чувствовал он сам, спускаясь с этой проклятой горы в одиночестве, раздирая грудную клетку ногтями, переживая процесс трансформации, дабы больше не нуждаться в Геральте. Менестрель остановился. Подождал. Быть может, Волк что-то скажет? Не услышав ответа, продолжил путь и был остановлен.

Геральт, зашипел от боли в раненой ноге, взвалил барда на плечо, и, несмотря на протестующие возгласы, донёс до лежанки. Лютик сидел на корточках, смотря глазами загнанного зверя.

— Так, — решил прояснить ситуацию Ведьмак. — Ты сможешь валить на все четыре стороны, мне похуй. Но сделаешь ты это, когда рана заживёт, понял? Сейчас ты живая приманка для чего угодно. Попробуешь сбежать — привяжу к дереву. Всё понятно? — дождался кивка. Продолжил, — а сейчас спи. Дай организму залечить повреждения.

Менестрель лёг. Отвернулся. Недовольно засопел. Геральт накрыл его своим плащом и отошёл к костру.

Лютик притворялся, что спит. Лежал с закрытыми глазами и злился. На Ведьмака, на судьбу. Проклинал седовласого, желал ему смерти.

Бард продолжил притворяться, когда со спины его волной обдал волчий запах, а мускулистые руки обвили в крепкое защитное кольцо. Когда чужое дыхание встрепенуло каштановые волосы. Когда услышал слова сказанные в макушку тихим шёпотом.

,,Прости меня, Лютик...’’

Лютик крепко спал.

Потом им предстоит многое обсудить, но сейчас пусть они немного поспят вдали от всех


End file.
